Search for the Dragons
by Virgo626
Summary: Natsu and Naomi Dragneel hear about the Isle of Berk, which is filled with dragons. The Dragon Slayers and the others set off to Berk in an attempt to find their Dragon foster parents. But even finding the Dragons they were raised by still had its dangers and downsides.
1. Paradise Life on a Boat

**I was inspired by another fan fic to create this one, and I hope I don't copy it too much. I do not own FT or HTTYD, but I do own Team Bella, Bane, Cazi, Electic, and Sparklebolt. I do not own Mercy Heartfilia, Sebastian LeRoux, Rak** **shasa, Misty, Naomi, Leilani, and Posiden; they belong to CyberChick135**

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Bella Thunderbane spoke. She paced up and down the boat with the other Dragon Slayers. She was an incomplete Dragon Slayer, but what was the difference? There could be a chance to find Bane.

It had started when Natsu and his twin sister Naomi Dragneel had found out about an island filled with dragons and thought they might find their dragon foster parents.

Bella was looking for Bane, the Lightning Dragon. Natsu and Naomi sought Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Gajeel Redfox was searching for the Iron Dragon Metallicana. Wendy was searching for Grandeeny, the Sky Dragon. Sebastian LeRoux hoped to find Leilani, the Nature Dragon, and Misty wanted to find Posiden, the Water Dragon. They all were looking for a dragon, and they really wanted to find them.

As of now, only the bottom halves of Natsu and Gajeel were in sight; the two Dragon Slayers were losing a battle to their terrible motion sickness. Naomi and Happy the Exceed were helping Natsu. Sebastian was calmly sitting on the deck. Misty was just enjoying to be out on the sea. Wendy was not battling motion sicknesss, and she smiled serenely and felt the calm breeze against her face.

Bella glanced down at the map of the Archipelago they had just entered. "Not much further." She said. She shivered a bit in the cold. Their destination, the Isle of Berk, was up North. Really up North. Gray Fullbuster, the ice Mage of Fairy Tail, wasn't affected by the cold (even though he had the bad habit of stripping at the most inappropriate times). Which is why this would be an ideal place for him.

"We're not in Magnolia Town anymore," Sebastian murmured as he stroked his calico Exceed Rakshasa. Rakshasa purred at Sebastian's touch.

"Definitely not," Bella agreed.

Natsu vomited into the dark blue ocean. "This rocking is making me even more sick!"

No one could deny the steady rocking of the ship. They all knew any sort of transportation was the weakness of Natsu and Gajeel. (They couldn't sleep on a hammock without turning green).

"It is a little sickening," Sebastian said thoughtfully. As soon as he spoke the boat rocked heavily, causing Natsu and Gajeel to simultaneously retch off the side of the boat.

Gajeel wiped a bit of vomit off his face and rubbed it onto the boat. "Stop copying me, Salamander!" He hissed through clenched teeth, referring to Natsu by his alias.

Natsu glared back at him, his eyes fiery. "Its not my fault we both have motion sickness!"

Bella smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, 'Salamander'," she mimicked Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel were overcome by their motion sickness again, and Bella shook her head. Sebastian snorted. "I can see why Mercy clashes with those two." Mercy Heartfilia was a Dark Celestial Mage, summoning the dark halves of Celestial Spirits. She was fearless and loved a good fight, much like Bella herself. Mercy and Bella were friends, but Sebastian was Mercy's best friend.

"I know. They're complete lunatics," Bella said.

"How much North do these Vikings live?" Wendy inquired. She stumbled a bit on the word "Vikings".

Sebastian glanced at the map. "Looks like it's North of Hopeless and a couple degrees South of Freezing to Death."*

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't think those are real places. They don't sound real to begin with."

"Did we lose the other boat?" Naomi called.

Bella looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "What do you mean?" She knew there was only one other boat accompanying them: their other associates who weren't Dragon Slayers.

"Nope, they're still here," Sebastian said. "And even if they did lose us, they have Zeus."

Zeus was Bella's companion. He wasnt an Exceed, he was a wolf. A wolf who talked and knew Aera magic. Zeus also had a untrickable nose. You could easily recognize him by his fur. His fur was black with silver lightning marking all over his body. Well, he also had an eyepatch, but you see the lightning marks first.

"I can see land!" Misty called.

"Real good!" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed at the same, then they butted heads, accusing one of copying the other. Bella rolled her eyes and reached for a pair of black binoculars, The island was large, with cliffs and canyons, and even a beach to land on.

"Okay," Bella announced, setting the binoculars down and dashing toward the rudder. "I'll land us on the beach. Rakshasa, I need you to give a message to the other boat to follow us and land on the beach. "

Rakshasa didn't hesitate. He activated his wings and flew to the other boat. Gajeel gave Bella a weird look. "Who made you captain?"

"Just go back to barfing in the ocean," Bella muttered. The two were starting to irk her.

Rakshasa flew back, landed on the deck, and deactivated his wings. "They've got the message."

"Good job," Sebastian smiled at his Exceed companion.

The sand on the beach was grittier than natrual, but otherwise, it was fine to dock. Bella leaped onto the shore before the boat had even reached it. She grabbed the string that Naomi had tied around the deck and tied it around a metal stake. She stuck it into the ground and used a special charm to ensure that the ship would not get loose. Over to the other boat, Erza had done the same.

Everyone got off their respective boat. Natsu and Gajeel were happy to be on solid ground once again. In fact, Gajeel through his arms in the air and whooped with delight while Natsu kissed the ground. The Exceeds stayed with their respective Dragon Slayers for the sake of normalcy. Zeus trotted alongside Bella.

Lucy Heartfilia rubbed her arms and her teeth chattered. "It's freezing."

Gray Fullbuster frowned. "It's not cold for me, but I'm an Ice wizard."

Erza requipped into a warm outift, and Bella requipped into her gear, which was warmer than the biker jacket and leggings she was wearing anyway.

"Are we sure this was the right island?" Gajeel frowned as he looked around. "I don't see very many dragons."

"No we're on the right island," Levy confirmed.

There was a sudden wind behind them, but it wasn't Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer. Bella turned around to see a dragon with a person riding on its back.

The person was somewhat skinny with some sort of leather armor. A mask concealed his face, and it was only his height and breadth that made Bella think he was a man at all. His Dragon was rather small, about the size of a horse, with green catlike eyes and large wings. It was entirely black, and Bella knew it could perfectly blend in with the night sky.

The man said something, but Bella thought it was a different language. She barely understood a word. She glanced back at Levy, and she was already on it. She was wearing her Gale Force Reading Glasses. She suddenly spoke in another language, and Bella counted it was the same language the man spoke.

The man eyes them all, as did the dragon. Bella couldn't see his expression, but there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They were doomed.


	2. The Mysterious Intruders

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk, the second Dragon rider and the only rider of the elit Night Fury had been face to face with the Red Death, Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged, Dragon Buldvist, even his father Stoick when he got mad, but never had Hiccup seen strangers like these before.

A few strangers caught his attention specifically. First, there were small animals: one blue, one white, one black, another two blue, and the last one mostly brown. Second, there was a pink haired man who was wearing only white pants and a black vest, even though it was very cold. At least he had a scarf. Another one was completely naked, save his boxers. Then there was a the man with a long mane of black hair and metal studs set above his eyebrows, down the wings of his nose, and below his lower lip. There were also three blue haired girls, along with three girls who each had alot of keys for no apparent reason. Then there was the woman who had two strange weapons, they looked like two hunks of iron curved back at the ends.

One of the blue haired girls spoke in his language. While it was clear it wasn't her native language, she was doing a good job for first timers. She had a heavy accent of some sort, and her pronunciation was a bit off, but Hiccup could assume she meant, "We come in peace." Hiccup just looked confused.

The pink haired man yelled something, then his body literally bursr into flames! Hiccup gasped. He'd only seen a Monstrous Nightmare light itself on fire. No other Dragon was able to do it without burning itself, much less a human!

Toothless immediately went crazy. He charged straight at the intruders and made a beeline for the pink haired man. The pink haired man yelled again. This time, a female with golden blonde hair and bangs took one of her many keys. This particular one was gold in color with a design that resembled ram horns at the top. There was a pink symbol etched into the key, but Hiccup didn't recognize the symbol.

The female waved the key, and another figure appeared out of nowhere. Now Hiccup was really starting to get freaked out. But when he studied the figure that had appeared out of nowhere, his mind was blown further. The figure was also a female, with pink hair, and _ram horns coming out of the sides of her head._ The female who summoned her spoke to her, and the ram horned girl waved her hand and a pink mist entwined Toothless, and he fell to the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, and he dashed to check on the dragon. He glared angrily at the two. "What did you do to my Dragon?" He demanded. The pink haired girl seemed to melt.

The blue haired girl who spoke earlier spoke up again. "The Dragon is safe. Aries only calmed him down enough so he'd lay down to rest. Aries's magic does not usually harm."

"Did she just say magic?" Hiccup wondered. He also didn't recognize the name Aries. Even though Vikings were given terible names to ward off gnomes and trolls (as if their charming Viking demeanor didn't already do that), but Hiccup never heard any kind of name like that before. He looked at the large group. "Who are you?"

"Give me a second," said the blue haired girl. She raised one hand and the other intruders were touched with a light. Now Hiccup could understand what they were saying.

"I'm Levy McGarden, its nice to meet you!" the blue haired girl said.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, daughter of Grandeeney," said the shortest blue haired girl. She looked younger than fourteen, with long hair with a darker toned blue. She was holding a white cat in her arms. "This is Carla." The name Hiccup found the strangest was Grandeeney.

"My name is Juvia Lockser," said the Third blue haired girl. She was the tallest of the three blue haired girls, as well as the one who looked the oldest of the three.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, and im all fired up!" shouted the pink haired man. Hiccup wondered who in the known world Igneel could be, but the half naked man butted heads with Natsu, and the two quickly for into an argument, until two of the women interfered. One had long dark red hair and the other had curly black hair tied back from her face, except for a few strands hanging in her face.

"You must excuse them," said the red haired woman. "I'm Erza Scarlet.

"Bella Thunderbane, daughter of Blitz," said the curly haired woman. Again, Hiccup didn't recognize the name Bane.

"I'm Sandra Skyheart," said the female who summoned Aries. "This is Aries," she motioned toward the pink haired girl.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," said a busty blonde haired girl with the many keys.

"And I'm Mercy Heartfilia," said the black haired girl next to her. Hiccup noted they shared the same last name. Perhaps they were sisters, or maybe cousins.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," said the half naked man. No one seemed to alert him that he was missing his shirt and pants.

"Gajeel Redfox, son of Metallicana," grunted the man with the studs. "And Panther Lily," he inclined his head toward the animal that looked more like a teddy bear with the exception of its steely facial expression. Hiccup also couldn't recognize the name Metallicana. He himself couldn't pronounce it correctly.

"Sebastain LeRoux, son of Leilani," said a boy standing next to Mercy. Again, Hiccup didn't recognize the name Leilani, and he was beggining to wonder why they were naming one of their parents.

"Rakshasa!" chimed the cat near Sebastian. Hiccup gasped. Their animals could talk? Rakshasa put a paw to her snout. "Oops."

"What going on with the talking cat?" Hiccup asked suspiciously. In fact, he was suspicious about everything. Why Natsu and Gray were half naked in the cold. Why Levy could make people speak a different language. How Sandra summoned Aries. How Natsu lit himself on fire. How Aries calmed Toothless down to extent of Toothless actually laying down.

"Magic," Erza answered simply.

"Each on of us uses magic," Bella added. "We can demonstrate if you don't believe us, but as of now, can we finish the introductions?"

"Oh right," Hiccup said, greatly baffled.

"I'm Jace Dispel," said a dark haired boy that Hiccup hadn't noticed until now.

"Zeus," said the wolf who stood by Bella. Hiccup didn't bother to react in a surprised manner this time. Even though he wasn't sure why, he got the idea all the animals they had with them could speak human language

"And this would be Happy," Natsu motioned toward a blue cat.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm Naomi Dragneel, daughter of Igneel," said Naomi. "And this is Carbuncle."

"Mist Swanson, daighter of Posiden, and this is Neptune," said another girl.

"Han Guass" said a boy with a shirt that had a slogan written on it. Hiccup couldn't exactly read what it said, partly because it was in a different language.

"Isaiah Backburn," said a boy with glasses. An identical boy stood next to him and introduced himself as Jedediah Backburn. Hiccup guessed they were identical twins, but there were obvious differences. Isaiah was short than his brother and wore the collar of his jacket turned upward while Jedediah wore the collar normally.

"Im Maryse Greenwood," said a girl dressed in green with light blonde hair.

"That finished it for introductions," Bella said.

"Hang on," Natsu declared. He looked serious for once. He seemed to be sniffing the air. "There two more coming."

A few blue and orange spikes came flying at the intruders. Erza drew a sword and slashed at them, cutting every spike into two as well as rendering them useless. A bolt of lightning came at them next. Bella stepped in its path and literally absorbed the attack.

"Astrid, Cazi, I did not tell you to attack." Hiccup said firmly.

"We're getting restless," retorted the black haired girl known as Cazi Olson. She was sitting atop Electic, a black and blue Skrill. A Skrill was the second best Dragon out there, after the Night Fury.

"Plus, look at what happened to Toothless," added Astrid Hofferson. She was sitting on Stormfly the Deadly Nadder.

"It's fine, Levy said he's alright." Hiccup reassured them. On cue, Toothless leaped up and trotted back to Hiccup. He glowered at the intruders, but didn't attack.

"Who's Levy?" Cazi stumbled on the pronunciation.

"One of the 'intruders'," Hiccup answered.

"You're saying it sarcastically, which means the story gets long," Astrid pointed out.

"Very long," Hiccup confirmed, even though he didn't know most of the details himself. Who were Igneel, Metallicana, Blitz, Grandeeney, Leilani, and Posiden? He turned back to the others. "Who exactly are you?"

Erza smiled a mysterious smile. "We're wizards."

"Wizards?" Cazi questioned, again stumbling on the pronunciation.

"Who else do you explain talking cats and the summoning and the fire?" Bella questioned.

"True," Hiccup tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We should get back to Berk. We can take them and introduce them to the village. It couldn't go too bad."

Little did any of them know, introductions are always difficult.

* * *

Note: During the after math of the Oracion Seis, Lucy noticed that Sandra didn't have a Gold Key, so Aries decided to form a contract with Sandra. Don't worry, Sandra thinks of her spirits as equals as well.


End file.
